Trandoshan Neo-Crusades
The Trandoshan Neo-Crusades were a result of the galaxy-wide spread of Videntism, a take on the traditional Trandoshan religion of the Scorekeeper which made Fraus Vidente, a prophet that was to be obeyed at all costs. Origins From what NOVA intelligence collected on Vidente, he had no records until he was registered by a former mercenary named Vidaosa, a 65 year old human male who was raised by Trandoshan parents and followed in their footsteps as a mercenary. Vidaosa was described as a manipulator by his employer merc company. Vidente in his journals recovered from his quarters inside the capital building on Trandosha, Vidaosa taught him out to manipulate people and taught Vidente many of his nihilistic opinions. During an uprising that was started thanks to religious extremists, calling for Trandosha to become an autocratic theocracy, Vidente learned the power of religious zeal. One he would not forget. His adopted father, Vidaosa, was killed in the uprising by assisting NOVA forces. For a time, Vidente was a gifted force-sensitive merc before going off the grid, and reappearing as a charismatic cult leader that would eventually take over Trandosha with his new religion. Beginning The Crusades began when Vidente called for the immediate submission or destruction of the Imperial Remnant, The Chiss Ascendancy, the Galactic Republic, Resurgent Bloodskull Empire, and NOVA. The Remnant and Galactic Republic was hit hard straight out of the gate, entire systems falling in days to either religious take-overs, or conquest. Vidente was smart, and put extra efforts to take industrial areas, such as Kuat Drive Yards, which boosted his military might significantly. It was after the take over of Kuat did Vidente name any space occupied by the Independent System of Trandosha to the Trandoshan Imperium. Middle No war-changing events happened during this phase of the war. Large scale battles, mostly were won by the Imperium. Varren T'savik, already convinced the galaxy had lost from the start, started to plan contingency plans to leave the galaxy a mess for the Trandoshans to run after their defeat. End The end of the Crusades was marked by the destruction of Muulinist via RIE forces, destroying the original plan of either destroying it from the inside or subverting it. Thanks to the RIE, the galaxy, including the Imperium, economies were hit hard. However, thanks to preemptive thinking by Red Dawn, the NOVAian credit emerged, saving the economies of the Firakian Protectorate and NOVA. However, despite this, NOVA and the Protectorate were vastly outnumbered. Using a strategy similar that allowed NOVA to beat the Triangle Alliance (see page for details), NOVA was able gather a large portion of it's forces in the capital system of Laehis. Centered around the capital planet, Aecda III. A fleet that spanned the entire system was sent to wipe out the rest of the Protectorate and NOVA. Despite being outnumbered 100 to 1, the Imperium lost almost 1/3 of it's fleet.. Varren T'savik, a squad of NOVAian troopers and force users, and most of the governmental officials for the Protectorate along with a battalion of their own, managed to escape. T'savik initiated Protocol 11820, which stated that central command was to disband, and that NOVA would live on through each individual soldier. Upon the time of this Protocol being initiated an estimated 60% of NOVA forces remained, albeit spread out. Return After NOVA and Protectorate's defeat, any remaining galactic powers surrendered. However, like Dawn and T'savik said, the Imperium began to weaken since it was governing almost the entire galaxy, and that there was a lack of experienced federal officials. 3 years passed, T'savik, along with the squad of NOVAian force troopers and any remaining NOVA forces that survived after Protocol 11820 assaulted Hoth took the planet, and freed all the political prisoners there. Most notably in the prison was Red Dawn. Victory After Hoth was taken, several systems rebelled and pledged themselves to their former governments, most of these systems were NOVAian however. The next few months saw a united force of Bloodskull, Remnant, Protectorate, NOVA and Galactic Republic fleets and soldiers assaulted the Trandoshan system along with a few systems surrounding it. The invasion of Trandosha itself was costly, as many of the citizens took to religious fanaticism and threw themselves at the invading forces with whatever they had on hand. However, Vidente was killed, and the Grand Cathedral leveled. The Imperium was no more, and most of the remaining systems joined their former governments. With a few outlier systems deciding to join NOVA. Aftermath Despite nearly all systems belonging to each major faction returning to them, the galaxy suffered a major recession. Muulinist and the Galactic Credit were restored, but was not expected to recover for some time. The NOVAian Credit remained as a NOVA and Protectorate exclusive along with the preferred currency for several years until the galactic credit rose to prominence again. As NOVA and the Protectorate did not suffer this recession, they emerged the two dominant galactic powers.